Automatic!
by RESCUExMe
Summary: [sora.riku] sora's feelings are automatic no, not like a car [fast&dangerous] ... okay yeah, like a car.


**Automatic!**

"Chi Chai Monchan, huh?" Kairi asked, one eyebrow raised slightly. "Are you sure it's not Riku?"

"Uh… yeah! Pretty cool name, right? It's like a chant! Just slips off my tongue…chi chai chi chai! Woo! " I say, scratching the back of my head and giving a forced laugh. Tricking Kairi, now that was a tough one. Tricks aren't for Kairi. "Not Riku, why would it be?"

"I heard people name their pets the name of the person they love the _most_…" She said slowly, turning around with my new hamster 'Chi Chai' in her hand, while giving me a quizzical look.

"Kairi, what is with the quizzical look?" I say ignoring her statement. What was that supposed to mean anyway!

"Wow Sora. Big word! I'm proud of you!" She giggles before taking a step towards the picture of Riku and I when we were small which was framed on my drawer.

Something was up. That much I knew! I mean, when ever did Kairi raise her eyebrows at me or just all of a sudden change the subject?

"So tell me Sora, how old were you and Riku in this picture? You never really told me." Kairi said sweetly taking the picture in her other hand.

"Well you never really asked…" I say trying to see where this was going. "But umm, that was like about 7 years ago. When we were 9 or so."

"Seven? Cool! That was before I came here huh? I wonder what would have happened if I was never here." She said her eyes becoming all wistful.

"What? Why would you wonder that? Without you here, it would just be me and Riku! Not that there's anything wrong with that!" Okay, right now I'm confused.

"You _would_ say that there was nothing wrong with that…uh, I mean, you guys were so close!" Kairi squealed more to herself than to me.

"So close to what?" I say somewhat sharply. What was she trying to say!

"So close with each other, I mean. Why Sora what did you think I meant?" Kairi said now putting the picture and my hamster down.

"Sora have you ever read _Gravitation_?" Kairi suddenly asks before I can answer giving me a wide smile revealing pearly white teeth. Gravitation? What was that? Some sort of science book? No, Sora it's some fluff-filled shonen ai manga about a boy who falls in love with a famous writer, I thought to myself. Yeah right! Oh and I guess "gravitation" would mean their attraction for each other. Man, sarcasm is fun!

"Kairi, do I look like the type of person to read…_anything_?"

"You got a point. Well, that's all I really needed to know! Oh my gosh its 3! I have to go meet up with Selphie now. Sorry I forgot I promised I would go collect sea shells with her!" Kairi said way too quickly to sound even close to being the truth.

"Ok. I'll just hang out with Riku and stuff." I say. She waves and leaves but not before giving me a wink. Okay. What was going on here? Something was definitely fishy, and it was not the fish in the water.

That sounded corny.

Anyway, so I guess I have to explain a few things before I continue my story. First off, Kairi, Riku, Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, and me are all in our 16's and 17's now. Yeah, I can't believe how much time has passed already! Pretty soon, we would have to go looking for jobs around the island instead of just attending school. Luckily it was still summer. Correction, passed halfway already through summer. We would all be seniors next school year.

Everything is still pretty much the same around here. All of us still hang out whether it's at the beach, Selphie's house, the mall, or even school. We're all always with each other.

About Riku, Kairi, and me…well, one thing that has changed for sure, is how I feel for Kairi. We never went out because I found out that I didn't like her like that anymore. And well the other minor reason for that that I hadn't acknowledged since recently was because I liked someone else…but of course I didn't tell her that! No! Then she would get curious and guess and then the next thing I know it'll be all over the island or something!

Anyway, my crush…well… I think you can guess who it is…wait a sec, who the hell am I talking to? Oh well. Now back to the story.

"Hey Sora." I look up to see the silver haired boy with aqua marine eyes staring down at me clad in his baggy shorts and white tee. I've known him all my life and seen him every day of it too. It was Riku.

"Hi Riku!" I chirp. "I haven't seen you all day! What you been up to?"

"Nothing really. Just been, you know, walking around with a bored expression on my face." He says putting on a thoughtful expression, his soft bangs sliding over his eyes. I had the urge to brush them away but maintained self control. Guy friends don't touch other guy friend's faces, I told myself.. In fact, guy friends don't hug each other, tell each other they're looking good, or any other mushy stuff girls do with each other.

"Sounds like a lot of fun."

"Oh and checking out some chicks." Riku adds as an afterthought, ignoring my statement, and I look back up at him, coming back from my world of thought. For some reason, when he said that, I felt something weird tug at my heart. Gah, must be heartburn from those mashed potatoes this morning, I thought.

"Any hot ones?" I say finding myself feigning interest.

Riku didn't seem to notice the change in my voice and instead went to pick my island hamster. Okay, why was everyone so intrigued by the freaking hamster?

That hamster…well here's the story, Tidus and I were hanging out yesterday night, near the island park, when I heard a sound. I freaked out, Tidus freaked out, but it just turned out to be a hamster. Correction, a rare Destiny Island hamster. It was brown but had a yellow stripe down its face and green eyes. Very rare indeed. We poked it, found out it wasn't dangerous, and Tidus gave it to me. I don't really know why but hey, who would say no to a gift from a friend?

"Where'd you get that?" Riku asked putting his long slender fingers through the cage.

"That, Riku, is not just a 'that'! It's a rare Destiny Island hamster! And it's all mine!" I say proudly, somewhat showing off that I had a hamster and he didn't.

Remember this; I always wanted to be better at Riku at anything. Key word, wanted. Now I just want to get at Riku. Whoa! What did I just think? Gah, must be all these damn poetic ways of speaking? Kekeke, okay I know you didn't buy that. I guess this is where I confess. I…sort of…kinda-maybe-just-a-little-aw-man-you-caught-me…like Riku in the other way. What do I mean? I mean as in…more than friends. There I said it! I know I can't believe it either. I'm not gay right? It's just an infatuation for my best friend that got out of control? It'll fade right? I mean, it's not like I check out other guys or anything. Just Riku. But Riku's a guy.

And why do I like him like that anyway? How do you know when you like someone that way anyway? One second I was having a great time just being best friends with the best looking guy on the island, then the next I'm having a great time looking at his butt! I'm so wrong.

While I had been riding my train of thought, Riku had slipped his hand in the cage all the way and caught the hamster by its tail only to tangle it in front of my face.

"Whoa Sora! I can see it's butt hole like this! Deng that's sexy!" Riku suddenly says sounding really really immature. Okay, that was a bad example of why I like Riku. Ha, imagine: I like Riku because he is a sexy as hell pervert who looks at hamster's butts!

"Ugh Riku! You're so perverted! Stop molesting my poor ham ham!" Molest me instead! What the…? Did I just think that? Oh whatever. Anyway after saying that I end up pushing him slightly to show my disgust. My hand on his warm skin was enough to send tingles down my spine. I force out a laugh when Riku stares at me strangely for my prolonged touch on him.

"Whatever Sora. You know you are too…so what's its name?" Riku says casually taking a seat on my bed the hamster now on his chest smelling his t-shirt. Damnit. Why cant I be that hamster? Why can't I be on Riku smelling his t-shirt? Life is not fair.

"'It' is a he, for your information, Mr. Riku—" I say smartly.

"See Sora! You are perverted! How else would you know if it's boy if you didn't look at its ahem?" Riku accuses laughing.

"What?" I say. It was one of those days where Riku would act all immature and childish on me. Well if he wants to talk sick and perverted, bring it on. "Gosh, Riku, you're hella perverted! Or is it, you just can't stop talking about those things when you're around me."

I was nervous. It was just a playful friend-to-friend comment as a joke. But I couldn't help but feel like I'm flirting with him. Flirtingbad. I was even more nervous when Riku adjusted himself so that he was lying on my bed, with my hamster down near his stomach which showed slightly as his t-shirt was hitched up. His pale skin looked so soft! Like baby skin! Dang ain't he Mr. Perfect! I wonder if its just like that or he puts a whole bottle of lotion on it everyday. Lotion? When I say 'lotion on it' what do I really mean? Ugh bad Sora!

What made me almost gasp, was when his eyes half lidded with I supposed was pretend-sensuality for the situation gazed up at me before looking pointedly down where lucky little furball #1 was…Oh my gosh!

"I bet you wish were the hamster right now huh Sora…?" Riku said disguising his voice in lust. Man, he was a good actor. But I sure as hell wished he wasn't acting right now.

"WHATEVER RIKU! Stop it now you're giving me heebie jeebies!" I screech throwing my pillow at him. Truth was, I was getting a little too happy at what he was doing. The hamster all sniffing that thing down south and him looking up at me with that…that expression. Damn these damn freaking hormones.

"When you say heebie jeebies, do you mean 'boner'--?"

"Ack, stop stop! My ears! My innocent ears!"

"Ha, Sora, U act like u never had any sexual activity before." Maybe because I never had sexual activity before. But I wasn't about to say that in front of Riku, all might sex god.

"You shouldn't be the one talking!"

"Why not?"

"Uh. Because I said so."

"Hahaha Sora. You're hilarious hahaha!" Riku says getting out of his 'take-me' expression and pose. He sat against the wall the hamster now in his hands.

"So, what's this little guy's name?" I stared as Riku, all mighty good at everything Riku began to pet Chi Chai aka Lucky little son of a bunny's soft little head. He just looked so caring, peaceful… I wish he would look at me sometimes that way.

"Uh, chi chai monchan! Cute huh?" I chirp taking a seat next to him on the bed and extending my hand to the lucky hamster still in Riku's hand. Our hands brush against each other, his warm and mines, just plain sweaty! Why the hell were my hands sweaty! Eww! Riku didn't seem to notice sweaty hands on his warm perfect hands.

"Sora. Didn't you say that if we both ever got a pet, we would name it after each other?" Riku said glancing over at me. So close to me…close enough to kiss me.

"Uhm…yeah actually!" I say remembering our little talk when we were little about that.

"So do you secretly call me Chi Chai now or something? Giving me pet names, I see…" Riku asked giving me a scorning expression but in a nice way.

"Oh! Well I decided to not name him your name anymore." I say leaning forward a little to Riku's face, still petting the hamster with my other hand.

"And why is that?" Riku says looking at me like I've gone crazy.

"Duh! What? Do you want me to be like 'aww Riku is so cute!' when i'm talking to the hamster! Or do you want me to be all like "aw man Riku time for a bath!' or 'want to sleep with me tonight Riku?" I picked up the hamster's toys, 2 little chewy balls. "' or how bout 'Riku, it's time to play with your balls!" Yep, that's me babbling. Babbling is a sign of nervousness from me. I don't even remember what or realize what i'm saying when I go to babbling mode. I realize this is the closest we've been next to each other in a long while. Too long.

"What's wrong with that Sora? It's the truth isn't it?" Riku laughs making kissy faces at me before pulling me against him in a loose awkward embrace, my face rubbing into his neck. Smells…like…vanilla…I thought vaguely, as I desperately tried to reposition myself so there will be no uh, rubbing of anything. Heehe!

"Hey s-shut up! No its not! I don't like you that way! Ack, let me gooo!" Isn't it weird when you get a chance in life to say exactly how you really feel then you ruin it by saying the exact opposite of what you feel?

I felt him ruffle my hair with his hands, chuckling now. Man, I was practically sitting on his lap! Doesn't he notice how we look right now? We look like we're bout ready…to I don't know! Gah.

Ok Sora. Calm down. Must maintain my cool. Ok my cool was gone a long time ago. I can tell my face was flushing like a toilet right bout now. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was a drum parade or something. Riku was talking but I couldn't comprehend. Must get mind off situation…position…what position is this? Ack! Hey the radio is on! Yeah that's a good idea!

Listen to the radio until Riku decides to stop torturing me! I don't want to get anymore embarrassed, if you know what I mean.

_It's automatic_

_Just being near_

_Just being looked at by those eyes_

_My feelings won't stop_

_(I don't now why)_

_I can't say no_

_I just can't help_

I can't believe what I'm doing right now. Just sitting on Riku's lap. On my bed. In my room. With his arms around my back. Like hugging. We've never done anything this…overly intimate. What could this mean? Maybe he likes me too? Man I really cant think right now. I can feel his hands tapping to the rhythm of the song. So that's what he was saying, he was singing…

_It's automatic_

_When you hold me_

_It's like I'm in a paradise with you_

_It's so bright_

_(I don't know why)_

_When I close my eyes, soon enough_

_I feel so good_

_It's automatic_

Isn't it also weird when songs match exactly what you're feeling? What is this song called…must download it later. Oh wait, its automatic by Utada Hikaru!

"I feel so good…" Riku sang more to himself than to me. He was looking up so when I looked at him finally, his eyes were reflected upon the sun.

Ah Riku! Don't sing that. Don't say that…it makes me think bad thoughts. But then you have no idea what you do to me. I get so weak in the knees every time I see you. All I really want is for you to know the truth. But I know you never will. I'm too much of a coward.

"I would never tell how I really feel about you."

…

"What?"

OH CRAP! I said that aloud? No! Aw man! Why don't I think before I speak? So stupid. Stupid stupid stupid Sora! S for stupid! Quick, change subject!

"HEY WHERE'S MY HAM HAM?" I squeak jumping off of Riku finally but instantly missing the feeling of just being close. My hamster, Ah good thinking! But wait, where was the hamster!

"Huh? Oh shit! I forgot all about it!" Riku said jumping up too and joining me in my search for the hamster.

"No no, its ok. I'll find it. But wait! I just remembered! I have to go meet Tidus at the shore! And its almost 4 too! Um, bye Riku!" I say just wanting an excuse to leave. I was feeling so embarrassed, confused, hungry, and yeah.

Running out of my house and onto the sandy beach of destiny islands, I found Tidus not too far away. He seemed to be building a sand castle. Why was he by himself?

"TIDUS!" I yell running towards him in a sprint before tripping and falling on top of him.

"Ack! Sora! I cant breathe!" I heard Tidus gasp as I tried untangling my feet from his legs.

"Sorry bout that." I say sheepishly putting myself in a sitting position on top of Tidus.

"Nah its okay. So whoa, what's with you? You're all blushing like a little schoolgirl!" Tidus suddenly comments leaning on his elbows and shaking his hair free of sand.

"I—"

"Wow, Tidus and Sora! I never would've thought!"

"Selphie, you never think ya?"

SHIT! I forgot I was still sitting on top of Tidus. I jumped off as quickly as a deer in the headlights.

Selphie, Kairi, and Wakka came towards us, about a million shells in the buckets they were carrying.

I looked over at Tidus who for some reason, was looking very very flustered. Well, I'm sorry if it disgusted him so much for people to think we were doing something indecent!

"Sora!" Kairi yelled at me in a very dignified way like I offended her pride.

"Um, yeah?" I say genuinely confused. She looked from me to Tidus before looking from Tidus to me again. Okay…

"Uhh…" I say to help her realize she is giving me a head ache from all this confusion. Man, I'm getting confused too much today!

"Ughhh Come on Sora, I need to talk to you." She says grabbing my arm in one swift motion and pulling me towards the small island we nicknamed "Riku's Island."

After almost tripping over a lump of sand, Kairi finally spoke," Sora what do you think you are doing?"

"Um, listening to you?"

"No! I meant with Tidus. What were you doing sitting on top of him like that."

"Like what?"

"Like 'oh baby! Tidus!' Like that!" Kairi said wrapping her arms around herself to give an example of what she was saying.

What the…

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I yell at her face, shocked at even having her say such things.

"Oh come one Sora, I know your secret." She says suddenly reminding me of a very bad dream I had when I was little concerning me getting trapped in a corner by a very freaky looking monster thing.

"W-what secret?" I say trying to look innocent.

"Don't act like you don't know I know Sora. I already know about you…and him." Kairi says poking me in the chest.

What? How could she have find out that I like Riku! Man girls really are creepy…

"Ok ok I admit! You caught me. I-" I hung my head before running a gloved hand thru my hair to make sure my hair still defined gravity. "I like Riku."

Silence. Looking up at Kairi's face, I was rewarded with a genuinely surprised look on my so called best friends face. She looked so shocked like she wasn't expecting me to say that I like Riku. But wait, didn't she already knew? Or wait, no she didn't! No!

"You DO like Riku?" she finally said her eyes finally reduced to normal size.

"Um, no!"

"Yesss you do! You just said it! I knew it all along! No wonder why you always stare at him with googly eyes, have sleepovers, wrestle with him on the ground…" Kairi rambled on and on about how she supposedly already knew my feelings for Riku.

"Kairi! Not so loud! I don't want other people to find out about this! Actually I didn't want anyone to find out about his! Especially you! Now I know everyone will know. Ah I'm ruined!" I say banging my head against a nearby tree.

"Ow!" I exclaim as something hits my head. A stupid freaking paopu fruit! Garr, why are they so yellow and pointed? Why can they bound people together no matter what! Agh stupid stupid stupid fruits! Wait aren't I a stupid fruit! Gahh.

"I'm sorry Sora. I didn't know you would react this way if I found out. I thought you'd be happy you'd finally have someone to talk about it with. I mean, I know we're not as close as before, but still. I thought you had more trust in me. And you shouldn't take out your anger on a fruit either. It has powers." Kairi said.

Okay, I was listening and understanding to everything she was saying until the part about the paopu. She totally lost me there.

"Nah, I should be sorry for yelling at you like that. So um, still friends?" I say giving a weak smile.

"Of course. Now that that's all we'll ever be right?" she says and now its my turn to give her a quizzical look. "So since when have you liked Riku, in that way?"

"What? Well um…" I don't really know. I mean, I never talked about this to anyone before! But now that I think about it, letting it all out might not be such a bad idea.

"Well it just sort of happened you know? Like, one smile from him and it meant something different to me. One touch, one look…etc." I said feeling like a 13 year old girl telling a love confession.

"That is so romantic." Kairi says hearts in her eyes. I think she's been hanging around Selphie too much.

"Well not really… I mean it'd never work out! We're both boys!" I protested.

"So? What, are you planning on having a baby or something?" Kairi said giggling.

"What! No! Not what I meant! Ugh. I just mean like 2 boys together. It just doesn't look right." I say somewhat exasperatedly.

"Wrong. You have so much to learn Sora. Just because two boys like each other and are a couple, doesn't mean anything. Love is love! I mean, it doesn't matter if its 2 girls that like each other, as long as there is love, you know?" Kairi said. She was starting to really sound like a brunette haired girl I know.

"Um, not really. I mean, we're both guys." I say.

"So! You can still show your love for each other! Haven't you ever heard of hot wild boysex that's been going on? I can totally see it now! You'd so be uke Sora." Kairi continued. Why do I have a feeling she is a yaoi fan girl?

"HOT AND WILD WHAT! UKE? What are you talking about?"

She laughs. Gahh. "I didn't know you were this innocent Sora jeez. Well I guess I should shut up now seeing as I don't want to make you feel dirty with any more details. Man Riku will really have fun with you…"

"No, uh I want to know. You know, for future reference…"

"Well…ok! Since you asked. During hot wild boysex—"

"Please don't call it that."

"Okay, how about hwb?"

"I guess…"

"Okay! So during hot wild boy sex…"

"Kairi!"

"I'm just kidding!"

"Before you start, you see, now If Riku and I ever—" SHIT! I stop midsentence as I see Riku suddenly walk up from behind me.

"Riku!" Kairi and I say at the same time, surprised at the object of my desire coming out of no where like a jack in the box.

"If Sora and I ever what?" Riku says eyebrows raised an amused expression on his freaking perfect face.

"Nothing!" Kairi and I say simultaneously after each other, voice high pitched.

"So, telling secrets to each other now are we?" Riku says crossing his arms and leaning against the paopu tree. "And what's this? You guys are about to intertwine your destinies too huh."

Oh! I totally forgot I was still holding the dang paopu fruit- I knew u were no good- and quickly dropped it.

"n-no we weren't!" I said flailing my arms.

"Sure. Its okay. If u guys like each other again, its cool with me. Just don't get all mushy." Riku says his voice sounding strained.

"uh…" I stutter.

Its one of those times again where i can either tell Riku the whole truth and nothing but the truth or I can tell him more lies.

"Oh my gosh, Selphie's calling me! Um got to go!" Kairi says waving brushing past me but not before winking like she did earlier.

"So, you're trying to tell me you guys don't like each other?"

"Um…yeah…well only because I like someone else!" oops. Shouldn't have said that. I should NOT have said I like someone else.

Riku's eyebrows raised and I can tell he now had a new goal: find out who sora likes.

"Really? Do tell." Riku said taking a step closer to me.

"Uh, well…I don't really want anyone to know-" I say scratching the back of my head sheepishly.

"Does Kairi know?"

"Yeah but-"

"So you should tell me too."

"I would, but Riku-"

"Hey, we're best friends remember? We tell each other this stuff." Riku said matter-of-factly while putting an arm around me and giving me a just-tell-me look. "C'mon."

"I know we are…but-" I stop not knowing how to continue. Should I really tell him who it is?

"I don't want to say because its…it's a boy." I say quietly hoping he didn't hear me. Maybe now he wouldn't want to know since i just openly admitted i was kinda sorta just a little aw man you caught me gay.

Riku just kept staring at me as if he hadn't heard what I had said. Suddenly, a wide grin spread over his features and he began laughing.

"What! Why are you laughing?" I say mouth agaped.

"You…like…boys? Yeah right!" Riku said his laughing starting to subside as he leaned against me for more support of not falling over.

Why? Why is he reacting like this? Is it to hide his disgust or something? I mean, I would have been able to handle it if he told me I was sick and to never say that in the presence of him anymore. But him not taking me seriously…

"im serious!" I say throwing my hands in front of my face to emphasize point of me being serious. Riku stopped laughing completely and stared at me.

"well sora, to tell you the truth, I kinda already knew."

"what!"

"I sorta already knew you swung the other way."

Me looking shocked. Would hve to be the most biggest understatement. How did everyone know I like boys! Was I really that obvious? But then again, they were both my best friends so they probably know me too well.

"h-how? I mean, you're not…disgusted or anything?" I ask sounding like a little kid asking about why girls like boys.

"why would I be? Its completely natural here on the island especially at school remember? Girls even make fanclubs about it. Yaoi I think its called. But yeah, no im disgusted. Its not like no guy has ever tried to flirt with me before. Besides, Its not like it's the thought of me you jack off on or anything." Riku said sounding so casual like he was talking about the weather. Why didn't I ever know about all that? I chuckled nervously at the last part of what he said. If only he knew the truth!

"um, Right!"I say and I could feel the sweat that had been on my forehead since the last 5 minutes. Riku started walking away and motioned for me to follow him. I ran hoping that he would forget the subject.

"so who is it?" what was that tone he was using? It sounded like…nah most likely im imaginging it.

"it? Huh? Who? Who is who?"

"who is the lucky boy?"

"oh him. Well…he lives on the island…" I start out.

"gee I never would have guessed." Riku says sarcastically giving me a glance before turning his head completely to look at me. I felt my face grow hot as his look never faltered. It almost felt like he was checking me out.

"h-hehe um, I don't really now how to tell you this." I say finally tearing my eyes away from riku's.

"I guess it might be uncomfortable telling your bestfriend that you like a boy that's not him." Riku says somewhat more to himself than to me.

It took a minute before I realized what riku had just said.. what? What was that supposed to mean?

"what are you saying riku?" I said looking back up at riku. We had stopped walking and the waves gently drenched my bare feet since I wasn't wearing shoes. It was cold but riku's gaze made me feel all warm inside.

"no sora, what are you saying?" he said back giving me an awkward smile. It was like a knowing smile or something.

"i…" wow since when was riku this close to me all of a sudden, I thought Iin my head as indeed riku had closed the distance between us and our bodies were pressed together in one step. His slim muscular body against my scrawny skinny one. But somehow, it felt right. Like we were supposed to be like that.

I didn't dare look at his face in the way were standing. I felt his fingers bury themselves in my hair, stroking it. Ahh, that felt good. I almost moaned but controlled myself.

Wait a second! What the heck was going on! I quickly looked athim confusion in my eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but I never got to say anything.

Riku placed his lips swiftly upon my own. My lips were already swollen from me biting down on them too much but his lips seemed perfect. soft, warm, not chapped or anything.

I felt him slide his tongue against my bottom lip and this time I did moan. I had heard rumours riku was a good kisser, and I guess those rumours were true! I smiled happily into the kiss forgetting everything. Forgetting the fact that riku just kissed me out of no where. With no explanation. I think kisses are better that way.

Before I could elicit another moan, riku took his lips away from mine but not before brushing them against my jaw line in a very sensual way. I was out of breath, and my lips were wet from kissing. I didn't even realize I had been running my hands through riku's hair during the kiss but I could tell I did as I saw they stuck up at odd ends. Ditto with mine.

Suddenly I realized that my pants were a little tighter than before. Aw man. Not now. I guess it didn't take a lot for me to get excited.

Riku was looking at me with a smirk on his pink lips, those lips that were on mine just a moment ago. Wait what just happened really? Or should isay wat was happening? Did this mean riku liked me? In that way too?

"r-riku…" I said barely audible. I didn't know what to do. We weren't saying anything I was just sorta clinging to him, my arms wrapped around his neck and his wrapped around my waist. I pulled back unable to control the blush on my face. I had brushed against his…and apparently I wasn't the only one excited.

…

Before I knew what was happening, I had pushed myself fully away by Riku. I stumbled over and landed straight into the water. I felt my whole body get soaked by the warm yet cold liquid and brushed my bangs aside so I can see. I guess one can safely say it was the effect of the kiss.

I was so confused. Why did he just kiss me! And besides, the cold water was an exception of a cold shower!


End file.
